seulement kyo ?
by shimono
Summary: POV de kyo des dir en grey fin alternative, pour tout les gouts


Je m'appele tooru niikura, j'ai la trentaine, je me fait vieux, et je le sais, ca m'ennerve.

Je suis vraiment crevé, j'ai passé encore une journée a chanté et a jouait le role de kyo sans que personne ne le sache, encore, hé oui, ca fait 10 ans que je joue se role, non, qu'est ce que je raconte sa fait bien plus longtemp encore.

Depuis que j'ai decidais que j'allais tout avouer a mes parents enffet et qu'ils n'ont plus voulus m'adressaient la parole je me suis fait l'image de kyo.

Mais je sais pas vraiment si je suis kyo ou tooru.

Je vais me faire coulé un bain chaud.

Ha, j'allais oublié les autres diru viennent se soir, pour fetait notre nouvelle album.

Tiens, je vais commencait avant eux, un ptit verre de saké vu que pour le momment je suis simplement tooru.

J'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de boire, kyo prend beaucoup de place en moi, c'est indeniable.

Kyo rete seul, mais moi tooru en a vraiment marre d'etre seul, tout le monde me laisse tombait.

Enffin, peut etre que c'est a cause de kyo, ou de moi, ou peut etre de nous deux.

Tooru en peut plus, j'en peux plus.

Aller encore un verre, pour arretait de penser.

Die est avec une belle fille maintenant et est devenus un peu plus sérieux.

Kao est vraiment un bon pere, sa femme doit etre heureuse.

Shin et Toshi sont ensemble, ca me fait vraiment trés plaisir, ils forment un beau couple.

Et kyo reste seul, tooru aussi, je suis seul.

Quand j'ai apris a mes parent que j'etait gay, ils m'ont renié, c'est la qu'est né kyo.

Le kyo, qui n'aime pas les gens et ne parle qu'a ceux qu'il a confience.

Kyo, le warumono, mais tooru lui n'ai pas comme ca et ca personne ne le sais.

Le bain va finir par debordait si je n'y vais pas, et puis j'enmene la bouteille elle est encore bien remplis.

Je me deshabille et m'alonge dans se bain brulant tout en buvant a la bouteille.

Je suis célébre, enffin kyo est célébre, moi personne ne me vois ni ne me connait.

Ma vie ne sert vraiment a rien, je vois meme pas comment j'ai pu tenir aussi longtemp en etant 2 personnes différentes pendant tout se temp.

Ho une lame, je l'avait pas vu, sa fait longtemp que je ne m'en suis pas servis,elle a l'air d'etre neuve donc super coupante.

Tien, j'avais jamais remarqué que l'eau est aussi clair.

Si je la coloré sa serais marrent, mais avec quoi?

Je regarde ma main droite qui tiens la bouteille et en bois encore un peu.

Puis l'autre main, il y a la lame.

Tiens, pourquoi pas comme ca?

Je trouve qu'il fait vraiment tres chaud dans cette salle de bain.

J'enfonce la lame dans mon bras, a la hauteur du poignet.

ITAII, ca fait pas aussi bien que quand je suis sur scene, ou je suis kyo.

J'enfonce encore plus profondemant quand meme, mon sang, rouge, coule le long de mon bras et tombe dans l'eau.

Ho, c'est marrent, comment sa se disperse pour plus qu'on vois qu'il y a eu du sang.

Maintenant, c'est au tour de l'autre bras, de mon torse.

Ho, l'eau commence bien a rougir la.

fin 1

Je commence a avoir froid aussi, et j'ai tres envie de dormir.

Il vont bientot arrivait, enffin, nan j'ai encore le temp de me reposait.

Je ferme les yeux,et me detent, la bouteille tombe par terre et la lame dans le bain.

Je garde les yeux fermait, je ne peut plus bouger.

J'ai mal, non pas au bras ni autorse mais a la tete,.

Je tombe dans l'eau, plus de lumiere.

C'est enffin fini je ne resens plus rien, ni froid ni chaud, ni douleur ,ni amour.

Je ne resens plus rien, c'est genial.

Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait plutot, je me le demande meme plus.

La sonnerie retentis, personne ne viens ouvrir, ses amis s'inquietent.

Il est pas encore pres?

Ils attendent encore un peu, toujours rien, ils resonnent une derniere fois.

Toshi decide de prendre les clé, il les avait toujours garder meme apres son déménagement.

Il ouvre la porte, chacun prend une piece.

C'est kao qui trouve son precieux chanteur, baignant dans son sang.

-ho non, pas kyo

Ils prirent son poul qui n'etait plus.

Tooru, kyo, chanteur de dir en grey, venait de mourir.

fin 2

Je commence a avoir froid aussi, et j'ai tres envie de dormir.

Il vont bientot arrivait, enffin, nan j'ai encore le temp de me reposait.

Je ferme les yeux,et me detent, la bouteille tombe par terre et la lame dans le bain.

Je garde les yeux fermait, je ne peut plus bouger.

J'ai mal, non pas au bras ni autorse mais a la tete,.

Je tombe dans l'eau, plus de lumiere.

C'est enffin fini je ne resens plus rien, ni froidni chaud, ni douleurn,i amour.

Je ne resens plus rien, c'est genial.

Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait plutot, je me le demande meme plus.

La sonnerie retentis, personne ne viens ouvrir, ses amis s'inquietent.

Il est pas encore pres?

Ils attendent encore un peu, toujours rien, ils resonnent une derniere fois.

Toshi decide de prendre les clé, ils les avait toujours garder meme apres son déménagement.

Il ouvre la porte, chacun prend une piece.

C'est kao qui trouve son precieux chanteur, baignant dans son sang.

-ho non, pas kyo

-Hum, qu'est ce qu'il a kyo?

-ha tu nous a fait peur baka.

-ne m'appeler plus comme sa, je suis tooru et c'est tout.

-t'as vraiment trop bu tooru, aller direction ta chambre on va te soigner tout sa

-hum

Die pris kyo dans ses bras et l'enmena pendant que shin fesait du café toshiya acompagné die et kao prenait le nésesaire pour netoyeait les blesures de kyo.

Quand ils furent tou les 5 reunis kyo pris la parole.

-Les gars, il faut que je vous explique qui je suis en vérité

fin 3

Je me léve avant qu'ils arrivent.

Je me seche et me met des bandages.

Il arrivent tous ensemble et pile a l'heure en plus.

Il veulent surement me fait comprendre que kyo est toujours en retard d'une 1/2 heure lui.

On mange, comme d'habitude je me parle pesque pas, mais pour une fois je ne mange pas beaucoup, j'ai surtout trés mal au poignet gauche.

J'arrive meme presque plus a le bouger, je me m'apuis pas nan plus sur mon torse sur la table pour atraper quelque chose.

Sa fait vraiment mal, je suis vraiment pas comme kyo.

Mais la je joue kyo, alors pourquoi j'ai aussi mal au coeur?

Je dois leur dire, qui je suis vraiment, j'en peut vraiment plus.

Je vais explosé ou plutot mon coeur ne va pas tenir.

Je leur dit tout.

Shin souris, c'est tres rare mais il a un tres jolie sourire.

Toshi me regarde toujours et regarde aussi shin avec son sourire.

Kao et Die disent qu''il se doutait que je n'etait pas vraiment comme ca.

Aparement avant j'etait beaucoup plus tooru que kyo.

Kyo a evolué et a pris plus d'espace en moi.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est fini.

Je suis tout simplement tooru alias kyo sur scene.

Seulement sur scene, je reste kyo.

Mais désormait je vais essayer de l'enlevait meme sur scene.

Je veux que les gens m'aime pour se que je suis et par pour le masque que je porte.


End file.
